Madison Montgomery
| aliases = | franchise = American Horror Story | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Hollywood, California New Orleans, Louisiana Hell | associations = Miss Robichaux's Academy | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2014 Original and current death. She was since resurrected by Michael Langdon circa 2018. 2021 Original death. Later undone by Mallory. | 1st appearance = "Bitchcraft" | final appearance = "Apocalypse Then" | actor = Emma Roberts }} Madison Montgomery is a fictional witch and a central character featured in the FX Network television series American Horror Story. Played by actress Emma Roberts, she was one of the main characters in the season three storyline, "Coven". She first appeared in the season premiere, "Bitchcraft". The character returned to the series in season eight's "Apocalypse", beginning with the third episode of the season, "Forbidden Fruit". Biography Madison Montgomery was a former Hollywood actress, a witch and student at Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies. A party girl, she is not well liked by the other members of the coven due to her bitchy attitude. At a frat party she attends with Zoe Benson, Madison is roofied and gang-raped by a group of boys and gets revenge by flipping over their bus, killing Kyle Spencer, a good-natured frat member that Zoe had befriended. The two girls then put Kyle back together using body parts of the other frat members and reanimate him, though he comes back as more zombified than human. When Fiona Goode feels threatened that Madison will replace her as Supreme, she seemingly slits Madison's throat (despite her objects of an accident) and the mute butler Spalding keeps Madison's corpse as a decaying, life-size doll until the witches learn where her corpse is and Zoe works with Misty Day to reanimate Madison. She then forms an attraction to Kyle and agrees to share him as a boyfriend with Zoe until Kyle falls in love with Zoe and rebuffs her advances. During the test of the Seven Wonders, Madison makes it to the last test but fails the Test of Divination twice to Cordelia Foxx. A pissed Madison threatens to expose the coven to the media but she is strangled to death by Kyle who is angered that Madison didn't bring Zoe back to life after she accidentally impaled herself on a gate during the Test of Transmutation. Madison reappears in Apocalypse. Cordelia, Myrtle Snow and Madison walk through the remains of Outpost Three following everyone's murder. Myrtle and Madison watch as Cordelia resurrects Mallory, Dinah Stevens and Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt. It is revealed in the next episode, "Could It Be...Satan?" that Madison was resurrected by Michael Langdon along with Queenie. Determined to redeem herself and no longer driven by an obsession to be the new Supreme, she and warlock Behold Chablis head to the Murder House and learn Michael is actually the Antichrist, working with the coven to stop the apocalypse. In the finale "Apocalypse Then", Madison is killed when Michael causes her head to explode when she stays behind to fend him off so that Cordelia, Mallory, Coco and Marie Laveau can escape. Madison's future death and earlier resurrection are undone when Mallory travels back in time to kill Michael before his rise to power. Notes & Trivia * * Actress Emma Roberts is also known for playing another young bitchy character named Chanel Oberlin in the farcical slasher series Scream Queens. * Emma Roberts is the daughter of actor Eric Roberts and the niece of actress Julia Roberts. * In addition to playing Madison Montgomery, Emma Roberts also played Maggie Esmeralda in ten episodes from season four, "Freak Show". She also played Serena Belinda in the "11/9" episode of season sevens' "Cult". Appearances "Coven" # American Horror Story: Bitchcraft # American Horror Story: Boy Parts # American Horror Story: The Replacements # American Horror Story: Fearful Pranks Ensue # American Horror Story: Burn, Witch. Burn! # American Horror Story: The Axeman Cometh # American Horror Story: The Dead # American Horror Story: The Sacred Taking # American Horror Story: Head # American Horror Story: The Magical Delights of Stevie Nicks # American Horror Story: Protect the Coven # American Horror Story: Go to Hell # American Horror Story: The Seven Wonders "Apocalypse" # American Horror Story: Forbidden Fruit # American Horror Story: Could It Be... Satan? # American Horror Story: Boy Wonder # American Horror Story: Return to Murder House # American Horror Story: Traitor # American Horror Story: Fire and Reign # American Horror Story: Apocalypse Then See also External Links References